Trigger Machine Biker
is a white & blue auxiliary Trigger Machine modeled after a police motorcycle and rider. Overview In its Attack Mode, the front wheel detaches so it can attack like a yo-yo. When used in a Keisatsu Boost, it allows the user to fire a Biker Suppression Shot, where the user fires an energy blast in the shape of a wheel. This attack can be enhanced using the power of other pieces in the Lupin Collection. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 5-7, 9, 11-14, 17, 19, 25, 27, 32-33, 36-38, 42-44, 47-48, 50 History Being delivered to GSPO Japan Headquarters alongside the Cyclone Dial Fighter by Commander Hilltop, the delivery car was attacked and raided by Bundorute Peggy. Later he was attacked by both the Lupinranger and Patrangers who were both in search for the VS Vehicles he had. After a tussle, Lupin Red got the Biker Trigger Machine and Patren 1gou got the Cyclone Dial Fighter. By the time both teams fought each other again, GoodStriker's good mood lead to him taking the Biker Trigger Machine and giving it to the Patrangers, although the Cyclone Dial Fighter did get into the hands of the Lupins. PatKaiser Biker is the combination between Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser and Trigger Machine Biker. In this form, PatKaiser can attack with the front wheel on the arm which extends into a yo-yo that is used for whipping or grappling attacks. Its finishing move is , where PatKaiser throws the enemy into the air with the biker wheel and Trigger Machine 2gou's gun fires a series of shots at the monster above the mecha, destroying it. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 7, 12, 17 Additional Formations PatKaiser Strong Biker is the combination between Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser, Trigger Machine Biker, and Trigger Machines Crane & Drill. It can use the abilities of Trigger Machine Biker and Trigger Machine Crane & Drill as a combination. Once, it used Sakuya's aerobics as a focal point in its attack, extending and retracting both arms with Drill continuously going forward then back. It's finisher is called where Trigger Machine Crane lifts up the enemy and Trigger Machine Biker uses its front wheel to attack the enemy, destroying it. Its other finisher is where Trigger Machine Crane pins the enemy and Trigger Machine Drill races along the boom to destroy the foe by boring through it. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episode 19, 27, 33 Siren PatKaiser is the combination between SirenStriker, Trigger Machine Biker, Trigger Machine Crane, Trigger Machine Drill, and GoodStriker. Its finisher is the PatKaiser: Siren Strike, where SirenStriker charges up with energy and fires at the enemy alongside Trigger Machine Biker's wheel and Trigger Machine Crane's crane arm, destroying the enemy. It's other finisher is the , the Siren Strike done together with X Emperor Gunner's Gunner Strike. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 44, 47, 50 Cockpits LupinRed in Biker.png|Cockpit Notes *This is the first Trigger Machine to be used by the Lupinrangers (Specifically Lupin Red in its debut episode) before being used by the Patrangers. **In episode 50, the Lupinrangers, specifically Tooma used Trigger Machine Biker along with Crane and Drill to lock and recode one of Zamigo 's safes. *Trigger Machine Biker is the first motorcycle themed mecha to feature a notable representation of a motorcyclist in its design rather than be a mount for a Sentai Robo. **Trigger Machine Biker also shares some similarities to the DekaBike from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. ***Both mecha resemble police motorcycles and are white with blue accents on the mecha with the only difference being that Deka Bike is a One-Mecha Robo that can be used as a mount for its main Robo while Trigger Machine Biker is an auxiliary mecha. *Trigger Machine Biker (in terms of its attack mode along with its respective Robo formations as a weapon) may be a reference to the manga series "Sukeban Deka" (in which the main character was armed with a metal yo-yo that doubled as a weapon). * Its Dial Fighter counterpart is Cyclone Dial Fighter. * In attention to detail, Biker's front wheel guard is shaped to resemble a hand with a yo-yo in the palm, referencing it's position in arm mode. Appearances References *''to be added'' Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Blue Mecha Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Sentai 4 Category:Trigger Machines